


His Alpha

by Murasakiiro no iruka (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Murasakiiro%20no%20iruka
Summary: At the end of the day, he'll always have his alpha.[Reposted as a one shot - notes for explanation]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did originally post this as a chapter story titled Koukai, but after trying to write a second chapter for it, I struggled immensely. I re-read it through numerous times, edited it a tiny bit and decided to repost it as a single oneshot, because I'm proud of how it is.
> 
> The plot I was going to use - the love triangle between Rei-Haru-Rin might be written later on as a chapter story or as a oneshot, I'm not sure yet. Let's see what happens in my brain as I continue watching the first season!

The heats were Rei’s own little circle of hell; laying on his bed and thrashing around, pleasuring himself to try and cope with the flames licking at every inch of his skin. He’d cry out, try and keep his sobs to a quiet volume as he struggled; it wasn’t fair on his family to hear him in so much pain when all they wanted to protect him from it. His stomach would twist, turn, drop and radiate pain, demanding to be filled, demanding to hold a child and Rei would curl up. He’d hug a pillow to his stomach in an attempt to try and get it to settle, but nothing could trick his biology. Rei would tuck himself into a ball under the cold shower jet, praying it would quench the flames as he lay there for hours at a time, crying into his hands, shaking from pain. The coolness of the water on his burning skin would help, barely, but it made it just that tiny more bearable. He’d take deep breaths of air, beg his body to stop hurting, but nothing ever made it better; the only thing that would ever work were his sedatives which he hated taking. They made him sluggish when he was awake, and would have to take another day off of school and training with the track club. Every fourth day when he woke up and the flames had been quenched, Rei would dress and get ready to catch the train to school, wishing softly in the back of his mind that it would be the last one, that the next one would be less painful, more bearable.  
  
They never were.  
  
At least, they hadn’t been; they’d been bad for a long time. They were bad all through his first year at Iwatobi, and they were bad throughout the first half of his second year. Swim club made pre-heat more bearable; the cold water of the pool as he rushed through it slid over his body, stopping the flames in their tracks – and then he’d get home and the flames would close in all around him, all over him, wrapping their fiery tendrils around every inch of him. They’d pin him to the bed, refuse him comfort of any kind until they decided to take their leave.  
  
But that had been a year ago.  
  
Now, Ryuugazaki Rei was mated. His heats would come but his mate was there, his alpha, to hold him and make him feel better. To give him what the flames wanted the most, and it calmed him. Swim club got even better. Training got even more fun. Even school became more enjoyable.  
  
Fourteen months ago, he’d mated with his alpha for the first time, had been knotted to him in his alpha’s bed, both of them tired and sloppy, curled up tightly together. They had said nothing, they hadn’t even tried to make conversation in their minds. Instead, they’d cuddled tightly together, and just taken each other’s scents in.  
  
His alpha had sensed the discomfort of pain, and had shift to gently kiss along Rei’s neck and right shoulder, sweetening the area around his scent glands. The glands had been abused; they were pressed up against the skin, and the bite mark that surrounded it kept aching dully, or would give a sharp, painful protest if Rei tried to move his neck or head. His alpha had pressed gentle, sweet kisses over the bruise, had licked the dried, smeared blood away from the bite, and had done his best to offer Rei comfort as they stayed connected.  
  
Finally, when his alpha’s knot had deflated and he’d gently pulled up, Rei watched his alpha fight the fatigue in his body to get up. He disappeared from the bedroom, and Rei had sensed him walk through the house before returning moments later. In his hands were a bottle of pills and a bowl of water, a rag hanging over the edge of it.  
  
First, his alpha had gently wiped at the bite mark in the crook of Rei’s neck, avoiding his sensitive scent glands as best he could. He cleared the remainder of the dried blood he hadn’t licked away and then moved to clear Rei of slick and cum, making sure he was as clean as could be. He helped Rei slip into some boxers before they fell asleep and then had pulled boxers on of his own, curling up in the bed next to him.  
  
Happily sated, and content with the alpha he lay with, Rei had allowed himself to fall asleep, soothed to sleep by the feeling of his alpha’s arms locked tightly around him.  
  
The next morning had brought confusion for both teenagers, when they awoke and found Rei not wrapped up in the pain of his heat, but they brushed it off. They shared a bath, cuddled together, closing their eyes and relaxing. The fabric of their swimsuits brushed against each other; easy enough to peel off should Rei’s heat strike him out of nowhere. They lay in the bath for hours, his alpha using his toe to fiddle with the taps should the water temperature get too cold for Rei’s still sensitive skin.  
  
After a full day of cuddling, sharing soft kisses, reading to each and bathing in their swim suits, they decided to take the risk on what should be Rei’s third day of heat and went into school. Swim club had been fine without them, and to say there were surprised to see the two in school and in their swimsuits at the pool’s edge would have been an understatement, but they didn’t question it. They simply enjoyed training with them, pushing and taunting each other further and further until all four members were exhausted.  
  
After a month, Rei found himself being heavily ill in the mornings, barely able to breathe as he clung to the toilet. Tears would fall down his face and then his alpha would be behind him, woken by the overwhelming feeling of his omega in distress. Every morning, his alpha would hold him close, rub soothing circles in his back and hold Rei’s hair back. Every morning, they’d cuddle until Rei’s stomach was feeling better, and they’d walk to school hand in hand.  
  
It had been three months after that, when Rei found himself at the doctor’s, clinging to his alpha’s hand as he shook in his jacket. There had been no heats at all, no flames licking at his skin. When it happened the first month, Rei hadn’t even realised, and neither had his alpha. During the second month, his alpha had mentioned it – _come to think of it, I don’t think you went into heat last month, either_ – and they had missed the date it should have come. After the third month, Rei had panicked when he looked at the calender. _It was meant to be last week! It hasn’t come!_ and Rei’s alpha had put his foot down and insisted on taking Rei to an Omega Doctor. It didn’t matter that they didn’t have an appointment, it was alright, this was serious and the doctor would see them, no matter what.  
  
And see them the doctor did, checking over Rei’s body. Rei had flushed, and grabbed onto his alpha’s hand when the doctor instructed him to strip his lower half, that he had to check his slick production and his omega entrance. A finger has pushed inside of his omega entrance and Rei’s alpha had let out a hiss so menacing that even Rei’s goosebumps raised. The doctor had reassured Rei’s alpha as much as he could, promising he was almost done and then had left so that Rei could redress himself and the doctor wash his hands after removing his gloves.  
  
The doctor had sat them down at his desk, and Rei had clung to the small, smooth hand of his alpha. The doctor had asked them questions, ones that made Rei flush and look away, finding himself uncomfortable with answering question on his sex life, but his alpha answered them. Yes, the last heat Rei had gone through was the one where they first mated. No, they hadn’t used a condom. Rei was looked at, asked questions. Yes, he was being ill in the mornings, but it cleared up enough that he could go to school. Yes, his appetite had changed, but there was no harm in that, surely? The doctor had smiled softly, and told them there was nothing to worry about, there was nothing wrong with Rei, but he should do a pregnancy test when they got home.  
  
The walk home had been long, longer than usual. Both alpha and omega were walking slowly, hands brushing, but not holding. Rei had paused at the loud door to a small market, and looked to his alpha. He had looked back, bright blue eyes almost looking scared. They’d ventured inside and found what they were looking for quick enough and then Rei left his alpha’s side to find the check out. His alpha had appeared a little while later, still looking completely lost in his own mind. As they left the store, Rei smiled when he felt his alpha slip his arm around Rei’s waist, holding him slightly closer.  
  
When they had gotten home, Rei had locked himself in the bathroom, staring at the test. It was still in the box, on the floor across the room, and Rei didn’t know if he had the courage to open it. He didn’t know if he could face what the test might say – deep down, after the doctor had told them, he knew it was there. He could feel the strange feeling in the low of his stomach, behind his abdomen, and he didn’t have to take the test. He had caught his alpha scenting him, finding the changes in his biology. Rei didn’t know what to do. He and his alpha were _young_ , they were half way through their second year of high school; they were excelling in the swim team. Rei didn’t know if they had time in their life for a pup. His hand had wrapped around his stomach, feeling how the muscle underneath his abdomen seemed to be more fleshy, more plump.  
  
It was positive. Of course it was positive, it all made sense now. They’d sat in silence whilst his alpha cooked; it smelt different, his alpha wasn’t making fish. The smell had turned Rei’s stomach for a week, and eating it was a whole new horror story, and his alpha had gone to the shop when he didn’t go into school one day, making sure the fridge and cupboards were stocked with food that Rei could handle. His alpha hadn’t said a word when Rei had whispered that the test was positive, his voice cracking on the word. Rei had seen the happiness light up his alpha’s eyes, but it was all biological. There was no happiness in his movements, or even in his scent. His biology told him to walk across the room and wrap his arms around Rei, to nuzzle his scent gland and press a kiss to his lips, but the movements were frigid, prude.  
  
It wasn’t until they were in bed that night, as Rei stared at the dark wall he was facing, that his alpha had rolled over and wrapped a hand around Rei’s stomach. His skin was soft, gentle, and he rubbed a soothing circle into Rei’s stomach. Rei listened to the whispered voice behind him; his alpha won’t let anyone hurt them, he won’t let anyone say anything, that he loves them both. It’s Rei’s choice what he wants to do and his alpha won’t influence that.  
  
It’s Rei’s choice, he knows that as he looks up abortion online. He immediately feels sick after reading three lines of information, and he closes the page. It’s Rei’s choice, and he searches adoption. He reads pages and pages on it and he’s undecided when his alpha gets home from extra training. Rei watches him hang up his jacket and heads straight into the bathroom to slip into the bath. Rei eventually gets up, pours himself a glass of water, and heads to the bathroom. He sits on the side of the bath and dips his hand in the water, swirling it around gently. His alpha said nothing, just kept staring at the wall and Rei willed himself to say the words he’d been thinking all day. It’s your choice too, he murmurs, watching his alpha’s reaction. You should help me decide what to do. His alpha still says nothing, but he ducks down under the water for some time. Rei counts. Half a minute, thirty seconds, and then he emerges. He asks what Rei’s considering at the moment. Rei counters with he couldn’t stomach the thought of abortion, and that adoption seems like the route to go. His alpha’s lips set into a grimace and Rei knows his biology is telling him not to let his pup go. We could get help, he murmurs, there are books, people we can go to. Rei listens intently. He asks his alpha what he wants, not his biology. His alpha looks him straight in the eyes. _I want us to have a pup._  
  
Rei remembers the words when his alpha holds his hand tightly. Rei is on a bed in the hospital, trousers pushed down to his hips, his shirt racked up over his chest. He’s shaking and clinging to his alpha, terrified of what his dating scan might reveal. The sonographer is already setting up, squeezing gel onto his stomach. The sticky substance is cold, and a whimper escapes Rei’s lips. His alpha sits up straighter on the chair next to him, making dark eyes at the sonographer. The beta scoffs and explains that Rei’s alpha needs to calm down, or the scan won’t be completed. Rei smiles softly as his alpha turns his attention fully to Rei. They both turn their attention to the screen as the probe is pressed to Rei’s stomach, sliding over the gel with ease. Their held hands squeeze each other as Rei takes a sharp breath. Nothing much can be seen on the screen, it’s all grey and grainy, but Rei can see the little light grey mass nestled in the black that serves as his womb. There are little movements from the fetus on the monitor, and Rei hears his alpha let out a shaky breath. They look at each other, smiling softly as they press a kiss to each other lips.  
  
Rei is seventeen weeks into his pregnancy as he stands in front of the mirror. His natural curves have begun to thicken out to protect the life growing inside of him, his stomach starting to bulge ever so slightly. The muscle definition on his abdomen is starting to be lost, and it hurts Rei to notice it, but it doesn’t hurt enough to wash over the overwhelming feelings of love he has for the baby hidden away inside the bump. His alpha is on the bed, reading a magazine, when Rei suddenly gasps, his hands going to his stomach. His alpha looks up and is there in seconds, hand on Rei’s stomach. He’s half way through asking if there was something wrong, when he freezes. Rei’s lips are turned up into a smile, and there are a few tears in his eyes as he covers his mouth with his free hand. Flutters, their pup was fluttering. His alpha’s eyes widened, sparkling softly as he felt the movements under hand.  
  
It’s Rei’s second trimester, half way through it when the movements become frequent. Rei has to leave the swimming club; his alpha and he are both too scared he might injure their pup. It’s not a permanent thing as far as he’s aware, at the moment. He might come back afterwards, if he has the time. The club understand, they’re all accepting to it – after all, teenage pregnancy in omegas is a rather high occurrence, this wasn’t unusual. Rei spent his afternoons on the couch, either studying, or catching up on sleep.  
  
It’s nineteen weeks into his pregnancy when Rei and his alpha go for Rei’s second ultrasound. This time, his alpha reinforces the bite mark around Rei’s scent glands, making him soft at the knees. The pain is cruel, but his alpha’s intentions are pure, so Rei doesn’t complain. They’re in the same room as before, and Rei remembers it’s the same sonographer as before, so he doesn’t have any complaints when she asks him to rearrange his clothing. He scrunches his nose up at the cold gel, but this time, his alpha doesn’t throw looks at her. Rei and his alpha both stare at the monitor, and Rei feels tears well in his eyes. Emotions overcome him as he stares at his pup, moving around on the monitor, kicking out here and there, an arm waving loosely for three seconds before it stops. His alpha leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek and they stare at the monitor for most of the time they’re in there.  
  
Rei still stares at the ultrasound. He has it tucked into his phone case, and another copy in his wallet. He gets one or the other out during classes when he can’t focus. He strokes the tiny picture and smiles. Soon, soon, his pup will be there, in his arms. His alpha by his side, they get to watch their pup grow and grow. He knows his alpha will have their pup swimming by a young age. Any child of his alpha’s would be a water pup; that was just a given. Rei thinks about his pup, held strong by their Father’s arms, kicking and squealing in the bathtub, swimming before they’re even old enough for a swimming class. Rei smiles wide at the thought. It needs to get here quicker.  
  
When Rei’s third trimester starts, he’s asked to stop coming into school. He’s upset at first, scared, but the school explains that he needs to be in his own safety area. The school can’t take responsibility for him if something happens to him or his pup. He accepts the explanation, he’s given a folder full of the work he will miss and notes from his teachers on what to use for studying, and then his alpha walks him home. He looks at himself in the mirror with a twisted face, never noticing his alpha walk into the room to hug him from behind. They share a gentle kiss as his alpha pulls him to the bed before they cuddle with Rei’s back against his alpha’s chest. They lay there whilst the alpha whispers sweet things in Rei’s ear. Rei’s the most beautiful omega that he’s ever laid eyes on. There isn’t another omega, alpha or beta that could even match how beautiful Rei looks. How there is no one in this world that even has a half of the beauty Rei does. And when Rei falls asleep, cuddled in his alpha’s arms, he believes him.  
  
Rei’s fortieth week of pregnancy crept up on them without them even realising. His alpha tried to stay home, insisting he take care of Rei, but Rei insisted he go to school, to not miss out on his education whilst Rei looked after himself. He was pregnant, not injured. It had taken time to convince his alpha, but on the Monday, Rei waves goodbye to his alpha and his friend. He returned to the couch and tried to study, but his stomach was hurting too much. There was pressure, and he felt like his body should push. He sat where he was, rubbing circles to try and sooth his baby when it finally dawned on him. Silently, Rei cursed himself for not realising he was going through contractions before – he’d done enough research that he should have recognised them when they started. He had time before his pup would be born, he had time. So, instead, he got himself up and forced himself to get to the Maternity and Paternity Hospital before his waters broke.  
  
When his waters did finally break, Rei allowed the nurse to have someone contact Iwatobi High School and for his alpha to be told. He’d gone through countless contractions, pained whines leaving his lips. He lay on the bed, sobbing as nurses told him not to push with the contractions, that he needed to be fully dilated. Rei clutched at rough sheets under his body, shivering in the too-small hospital gown, and stared at the fluorescent lights shining down on him. The door to his room slammed open, and his alpha stood in the doorway, eyes wide. He didn’t move for a moment, overtaken by the feeling of his omega in so much distress, but then he was stood next to the bed. Rei pressed his head against the hand stroking through his hair, whining his way through another contraction.  
  
The minutes of pain ticked on into hours, two of them to be specific, two hours and thirty-four minutes if you want to be exact, and then the nurse told Rei to start pushing. He cried out, screamed in pain, and clutched to his alpha’s hand. He keeps pushing and screaming in pain, and his alpha gets more and more upset, purring soft in his throat to try and comfort his omega. Nothing worked, and Rei screamed again, head hanging forward as he sobbed, feeling even more discomfort and pain on that last push. He shook his head, going into a mantra of he couldn’t do it, it was too much and then there was a sharp cry. Omega and alpha froze. The nurse was congratulating them and then a tiny bundle of white blankets was handed to him.  
  
Dark blue hair rose in tufts off a pale head, and a small hand and face pressed against his chest. Rei stared down in disbelief at a tiny little nose, a thin set of lips and small closed eyes. His baby was tiny, Rei believed he could fit him into his palm if he tried. His finger, usually so slender and long, looked chubby and giant when held near his pup, stroked down his son’s face, soothing the soft wails coming from his tiny, tiny lungs. Rei was smiling at his alpha, leaning in gently for a soft kiss before he looked back down at his pup, only to take a sharp inhalation of breath as eyelids opened weakly to show two round, blue eyes. They were surreal; bright blue orbs that shone like the sun reflecting on the sea, sparkling wide as he stared up at his mother. Rei leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead, rocking him slowly.  
  
“Can we call him Umi?”  
  
“I think that’s the most fitting name possible for him.” Rei looked up into Haru’s sea blue eyes, smiling softly at him as they leaned in for a kiss before they turned to stare at their pup again, both in shock he was finally here.


End file.
